


The Stars Are Still There

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [7]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blanket Stealing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 7: “Stop hogging the blankets!”
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flufftober drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	The Stars Are Still There

He woke up the third time because his toes were getting cold. When he turned over he saw Grizzop all cuddled up in a nest of blankets, with only a corner left for him. 

There was no point in waking Grizzop. He’d grumble, grumpily share the blankets, and steal them all again in half an hour. This called for drastic measures. 

Normally Wilde would be smooth and charming, but those unfortunate emotions kept getting in the way. So the direct approach might be better. He picked Grizzop up, untangled the blankets, and cuddled up close. 

They both slept until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a follow up to "Under the Stars, If We Could See Them"


End file.
